So Complicated
by pookyber
Summary: Sara can't deal with a case and Grissom is there to comfort her.


This is my first Grissom/Sara fanfiction, so plz don't be so harsh on me if sometimes they seem a little OOC. Hope you enjoy it and please review!  
  
__________________________  
  
It was one of the hardest cases she had ever done. She had promise herself not to get emotionally involved, but it was too hard. A 14 year old had been raped and murdered and then thrown to a dumpster.  
  
She was crying so hard. She felt more than ever the pain. She sat in the break room with her face on her hands. She had been strong for so long, but this time she couldn't keep up that mask. The way the girl had been killed was just more than what she could stand.  
  
She desperately wanted someone to hold her as the memories of what had happened to her came back. She moved to the couch on the room, and, without noticing, cried herself to sleep  
  
He had seen her reaction. He knew she was suffering more than ever. He had warned her about getting emotionally involved. 'Dammit, Sara' She had run from the morgue the moment she saw the body. Now he was looking for her. Finally, he found her lying asleep on the break room couch. She had tears falling from her face though she was asleep. He had to stop himself from running to her, hold her, and never let her go. He would always protect her from anything.  
  
He walked slowly until he was in front of her. He bent down and softly touched her face. It amazed him how soft her skin was.  
  
She woke with his touch and she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw amazed her. His blue eyes were filled with concern...and another feeling she couldn't recall.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
Her voice surprised him. He had been lost in her features and hadn't notice when she had woken up. He moved his hand away as he realized that he was still touching her.  
  
"Sara, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I...I just had to...take some time." She cleaned the tears that filled her face. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you said not to be emotionally involved, but I just can't stand it."  
  
"I know, Sara. I understand." Without realizing it, he took her hand in his and slowly stood her up, their hands never apart. Then he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Shh...It's okay" She looked into his eyes. "Could you, please, just hold me?" She hated herself for being so weak. But she knew that when it came to him, she was lost.  
  
Seeing in how much pain she was in he couldn't say no. He pulled her into a deep embrace, which she returned. He wished they could stay like this forever. He loved her. Did he just think "love"? Yes, he realized now, he loved her. He loved everything she was. He loved her hair, feeling her breath on his neck, how she smiled. Everything.  
  
"Sara." He whispered into her ear. Her feelings for him became even stronger, if possible, when she felt his breath on her ear. She had been memorizing this moment to hold it forever in her mind.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you dance with me?" He didn't know where that had come from, or how had he had the courage to say it. The question surprised her. It was the last thing she expected at this time.  
  
"Yes, I will, Grissom."  
  
He let go for a moment of her. He placed his right hand on her waist and the other one holding hers. She put her head on his shoulder and he did the same. They danced to a slow rhythm. Then, to her surprise, she started to hear one of her favorite songs. Apparently, someone had left the radio on and it was playing "So Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. It made her smile, since it described just how she felt.  
  
I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
  
Is written all over my face  
  
When you walk into the room  
  
I wanna find a hiding place  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug  
  
The way that old friends do  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand  
  
Will make come unglued  
  
Such a contradiction  
  
Do I lie or tell the truth  
  
Is it fact or fiction  
  
The way I feel for you  
  
So complicated  
  
I'm so frustrated  
  
I wanna hold you close  
  
I wanna push you away  
  
I wanna make you go  
  
I wanna make you stay  
  
Should I say it  
  
Should I tell you how I feel  
  
Oh I want you to know  
  
But then again I don't  
  
So complicated  
  
At that moment she realized what she had to do. Still dancing she made him face her. There it was again, that feeling on his eyes. He was looking at her adoringly. It was now or never. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of the break room, were everyone could see them. He had to kiss her. Seeing how his eyes went from her eyes to her lips she started to slowly come closer to him. Their kiss was soft, but in that simple motion they had found the strength to tell the other how they felt.  
  
"Sara...I want to tell you something." He said. They still had their eyes closed.  
  
"Me too, Griss" She had put her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching, his arms on her waist.  
  
"I love you, Sara. I had always had. I don't think I could ever live without you. You scared me back there, with the victim. Sara, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." At this he opened his eyes and found hers full of tears.  
  
"I love you too, Grissom. Always had, always will."  
  
Now she recognized the feeling in his eyes, for it mirrored her own. It was love.  
  
They slowly pulled away as the song ended, and still holding each other's hands, walk away, to their future together.  
  
END 


End file.
